


RinHaru Gift for Catchri

by theonlyparadiseisparadiselost



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyparadiseisparadiselost/pseuds/theonlyparadiseisparadiselost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru playing after practice <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	RinHaru Gift for Catchri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchri/gifts).



http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=54221207

**Author's Note:**

> (-was too lazy to draw lockers and is sorry-)


End file.
